muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (comic strip)
Sesame Street was a nationally syndicated comic strip inspired by Sesame Street. Written and drawn by veteran Sesame animator Cliff Roberts, the earliest concept art was created in 1970, and by 1971, a promotional booklet was created as the comic entered the market, courtesy of King Features, distributors of such iconic characters as Popeye, Hägar the Horrible, and Beetle Bailey. The strip debuted on November 15, 1971, in more than 175 newspapers, and ran until 1975. The strip, which ran both daily and on Sundays, was conceptually similar to the series in its pedagogical goals, but, in the first two years of the strip, conspicuous by the absence of the Muppets. Instead, the strip featured several new characters created by Roberts, such as Jasper and Julius, Christopher Clumsy, and Miss Fortune; in 1972, all of these characters appeared in animated inserts on Sesame Street itself.Children's Television Workshop Newsletter. October 17, 1972 Also regularly seen was Professor Drummond Bugle, a lecturer, similar to more generic characters used in Roberts' animated segments. Roberts fleshed out the strip's cast with a vast menagerie of newly minted animal characters. Amongst them were Lotta Elephant, Richard Bird, Hedda the frog, Balderdash the mouse, Titus the snake, Thomas Turtle, Crawley the worm, and an errant spider. A pair of nameless, Muppet-esque monsters also skulked through on occasion. Though the earlier version of the strip avoided the Muppets, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch and Cookie Monster joined the cast in 1973, and appeared through the end of the strip's run in 1975. Like Sesame Street, the comic strip was largely educational, using broad humor to relate learning concepts. The most frequent topics were parts of the body, shapes, and identification of objects. Other subjects included opposites or pairings (up and down, here and there, etc.) and emotions. Letters and numbers surfaced rarely, presumably because the strip's target audience was different from the largely pre-literate television audience. However, many strips were pure comedy, revolving around the characters' eccentricities and foibles. Daily strips Image:Sscomic_dec311971.png|December 31, 1971 Image:Sscomic_march21972.png|March 2, 1972 Image:Sscomic3-14-72.png|March 14, 1972 Image:Sscomic_may121972.png|May 12, 1972 Image:Sscomic_may151972.png|May 15, 1972 Image:Sscomic_may261972.png|May 26, 1972 Image:Sscomic_may271972.png|May 27, 1972 Image:Sscomic_june221972.png|June 22, 1972 Image:Sscomic_jun241972.png|June 24, 1972 Image:Sscomic_june271972.png|June 27, 1972 Image:Sscomic_july81972.png|July 8, 1972 Image:Sscomic_aug91972.png|August 9, 1972 Image:Sscomic_sep301972.png|September 30, 1972 Image:Sscomic_oct171972.png|October 17, 1972 Image:Sscomic_nov301972.png|November 30, 1972 Image:Sscomic_dec51972.png|December 5, 1972 Image:Sscomic_dec151972.png|December 15, 1972 Image:12-25-72.png|December 25, 1972 Image:Sscomic_dec281972.png|December 28, 1972 Image:Sscomic_jan31973.png|January 3, 1973 Image:Sscomic_jan111973.png|January 11, 1973 Image:Sscomic_jan121973.png|January 12, 1973 Image:Sscomic_jan131973.png|January 13, 1973 Image:Sscomic_jan231973.png|January 23, 1973 Image:Sscomic_jan291973.png|January 29, 1973 Image:Sscomic_jan311973.png|January 31, 1973 Image:Sscomic_feb31973.png|February 3, 1973 Image:Sscomic_feb61973.png|February 6, 1973 Image:Sscomic_feb71973.png|February 7, 1973 Image:Sscomic_feb91973.png|February 9, 1973 Image:Sscomic_feb141973.png|February 14, 1973 Image:Sscomic_feb161973.png|February 16, 1973 Image:Sscomic_feb201973.png|February 20, 1973 Image:Sscomic_feb261973.png|February 26, 1973 Image:Sscomic_march21973.png|March 2, 1973 Image:Sscomic_march31973.png|March 3, 1973 Image:Sscomic_march61973.png|March 6, 1973 Image:Sscomic_march221973.png|March 22, 1973 Image:Sscomic_may181973.png|May 18, 1973 Image:Sscomic_april141973.png|April 14, 1973 Image:73-07-02.jpg|July 2, 1973 Image:73-07-03.jpg|July 3, 1973 Image:73-07-04.jpg|July 4, 1973 Image:73-07-05.jpg|July 5, 1973 Image:Sscomic_july191973.png|July 19, 1973 Image:73-08-01.jpg|August 1, 1973 Image:73-08-02.jpg|August 2, 1973 Image:73-08-03.jpg|August 3, 1973 Image:73-08-04.jpg|August 4, 1973 Image:73-08-20.jpg|August 20, 1973 File:73-08-21.jpg|August 21, 1973 1973-08-22.jpg|August 22, 1973 1973-08-23.jpg|August 23, 1973 1973-08-24.jpg|August 24, 1973 1973-08-25.jpg|August 25, 1973 1973-08-29.jpg|August 29, 1973 1973-08-30.jpg|August 30, 1973 1973-08-31.jpg|August 31, 1973 1973-09-01.jpg|September 1, 1973 1973-09-03.jpg|September 3, 1973 1973-09-04.jpg|September 4, 1973 1973-09-05.jpg|September 5, 1973 1973-09-06.jpg|September 6, 1973 1973-09-07.jpg|September 7, 1973 1973-09-08.jpg|September 8, 1973 1973-09-10.jpg|September 10, 1973 1973-09-11.jpg|September 11, 1973 1973-09-12.jpg|September 12, 1973 1973-09-13.jpg|September 13, 1973 1973-09-14.jpg|September 14, 1973 1973-09-15.jpg|September 15, 1973 1973-09-24.jpg|September 24, 1973 1973-09-25.jpg|September 25, 1973 1973-09-26.jpg|September 26, 1973 1973-09-27.jpg|September 27, 1973 1973-09-28.jpg|September 28, 1973 1973-09-29.jpg|September 29, 1973 1973-10-01.jpg|October 1, 1973 1973-10-02.jpg|October 2, 1973 1973-10-03.jpg|October 3, 1973 1973-10-04.jpg|October 4, 1973 1973-10-10.jpg|October 10, 1973 1973-10-11.jpg|October 11, 1973 1973-10-12.jpg|October 12, 1973 1973-10-13.jpg|October 13, 1973 1973-10-15.jpg|October 15, 1973 1973-10-16.jpg|October 16, 1973 1973-10-17.jpg|October 17, 1973 Image:Sscomic_nov11973.png|November 1, 1973 Image:Sscomic_nov61973.png|November 6, 1973 1973-11-19.jpg|November 19, 1973 1973-11-20.jpg|November 20, 1973 1973-11-21.jpg|November 21, 1973 1973-11-22.jpg|November 22, 1973 1973-11-23.jpg|November 23, 1973 1973-11-24.jpg|November 24, 1973 Image:Sscomic_litteryuck.png|December 13, 1973 1973-12-17.jpg|December 17, 1973 1973-12-18.jpg|December 18, 1973 1973-12-19.jpg|December 19, 1973 1973-12-20.jpg|December 20, 1973 1973-12-21.jpg|December 21, 1973 1973-12-22.jpg|December 22, 1973 1974-01-10.jpg|January 10, 1974 1974-01-11.jpg|January 11, 1974 1974-01-12.jpg|January 12, 1974 Image:Sscomic_jan171974.png|January 17, 1974 1974-01-21.jpg|January 21, 1974 1974-01-22.jpg|January 22, 1974 1974-01-23.jpg|January 23, 1974 1974-02-04.jpg|February 4, 1974 1974-02-05.jpg|February 5, 1974 1974-02-06.jpg|February 6, 1974 1974-02-14.jpg|February 14, 1974 1974-02-15.jpg|February 15, 1974 1974-02-16.jpg|February 16, 1974 1974-02-18.jpg|February 18, 1974 1974-02-19.jpg|February 19, 1974 1974-02-20.jpg|February 20, 1974 1974-02-25.jpg|February 25, 1974 1974-02-26.jpg|February 26, 1974 1974-02-27.jpg|February 27, 1974 1974-02-28.jpg|February 28, 1974 Image:Sscomic_saltsandwich.png|May 20, 1974 1974-04-03.jpg|April 3, 1974 1974-04-04.jpg|April 4, 1974 1974-04-05.jpg|April 5, 1974 1974-04-06.jpg|April 6, 1974 1974-04-07.jpg|April 7, 1974 1974-04-08.jpg|April 8, 1974 1974-04-09.jpg|April 9, 1974 1975-05-26.jpg|May 26, 1974 1975-05-27.jpg|May 27, 1974 1975-05-28.jpg|May 28, 1974 Image:Sscomic_aug261974.png|August 26, 1974 Image:Sscomic_sep261974.png|September 26, 1974 Sesame comic strip Nov 2 1974.jpg|November 2, 1974 Image:Sscomic_march151975.png|March 15, 1975 File:75-05-05.jpg|May 5, 1975 75-05-06.jpg|May 6, 1975 75-05-07.jpg|May 7, 1975 75-05-08.jpg|May 8, 1975 75-05-09.jpg|May 9, 1975 75-05-10.jpg|May 10, 1975 1975-06-18.jpg|June 18, 1975 1975-06-19.jpg|June 19, 1975 1975-06-20.jpg|June 20, 1975 1975-06-21.jpg|June 21, 1975 1975-06-26.jpg|June 26, 1975 Image:Sscomic_aug111975.png|August 11, 1975 1975-08-13.jpg|August 13, 1975 1975-08-14.jpg|August 14, 1975 1975-08-15.jpg|August 15, 1975 1975-08-16.jpg|August 16, 1975 1975-08-20.jpg|August 20, 1975 1975-08-21.jpg|August 21, 1975 1975-08-22.jpg|August 22, 1975 1975-08-23.jpg|August 23, 1975 1975-09-01.jpg|September 1, 1975 1975-09-02.jpg|September 2, 1975 1975-09-03.jpg|September 3, 1975 1975-09-04.jpg|September 4, 1975 1975-09-05.jpg|September 5, 1975 1975-09-15.jpg|September 15, 1975 1975-09-16.jpg|September 16, 1975 1975-09-17.jpg|September 17, 1975 1975-09-18.jpg|September 18, 1975 1975-09-19.jpg|September 19, 1975 Image:75-10-06.jpg|October 6, 1975 75-10-07.jpg|October 7, 1975 75-10-08.jpg|October 8, 1975 75-10-09.jpg|October 9, 1975 Image:SesameStripProfDrummondandG.jpg|Professor Drummond and the letter G Image:Sesamestrip3.jpg|Balderdash the mouse Image:Sesamedailystrips.jpg Image:Sesamedailies2.jpg Image:Jjfull.jpg Image:Sscomic_magiciantebahpla.jpg Sunday strips Image:SScomicsundaypromo.jpg Image:SScomic_owl.jpg|November 28, 1971 Image:SScomic_jasperjuliusboat.jpg|December 12, 1971 Image:SScomic_bodyquestions.jpg|December 26, 1971 Image:SScomic_cookies.jpg|June 18, 1972 Image:SesameStreetcomicstripMissFortune.jpg|February 13, 1972 Image:SScomic_wormbeginning.jpg|July 2, 1972 Image:SesameStreetcomicstripJasperJuliusUpandDown.jpg Image:SScomic_1professor.png Image:SScomic_2tails.jpg Image:SScomic_5clumsy.png Image:SScomic_8cookies.jpg Image:SScomic_42haha.jpg Image:SScomic_addsubtractcookie.jpg Image:SScomic_addupmachine.jpg Image:SScomic_alonecookie.jpg Image:SScomic_alphabetwall.png Image:SScomic_animalbody.png Image:SScomic_animalsounds.jpg Image:SScomic_appleopposites.jpg Image:SScomic_behind.png Image:SScomic_bigball.jpg Image:SScomic_bigbirdbox.jpg Image:SScomic_bigbirdchanges.png Image:SScomic_bigbirdcookieweather.png Image:SScomic_bigbirdfit.jpg Image:SScomic_biggeranimals.jpg Image:SScomic_biglittleoscar.jpg Image:SScomic_birdover.png Image:SScomic_bonkturtles.png Image:SScomic_boredom.jpg Image:SScomic_bull.jpg Image:SScomic_changingcolors.jpg Image:Sscomic_chrisclumsygreenbox.jpg Image:Sscomic_chrisclumsyshapes.jpg Image:Sscomic_chrisclumsystop.jpg Image:SScomic_circlebird.jpg Image:SScomic_circlesclumsy.jpg Image:SScomic_cleanestyard.png Image:SScomic_clumsyball.jpg Image:SScomic_clumsyfeelings.png Image:SScomic_clumsyfoot.jpg Image:SScomic_cookiebet.jpg Image:SScomic_cookiecount.jpg Image:Sscomic_cookiehangpicture.jpg Image:SScomic_cookieimaginebig.jpg Image:SScomic_cookiemouth.jpg Image:SScomic_cookienoises.png Image:SScomic_cookienone.png Image:SScomic_cookienotbelitterbug.png Image:SScomic_cookieoscarpaint.jpg Image:SScomic_cookiesizes.jpg Image:SScomic_cookiestuck.png Image:SScomic_crawlwalk.jpg Image:SScomic_crocodilepair.jpg Image:SScomic_darkdog.png Image:Sscomic_describingcookie.jpg Image:SScomic_dogcan.jpg Image:SScomic_dogfortune.png Image:Sscomic_drummondhorn.jpg Image:SScomic_eatingutensils.png Image:SScomic_elbow.jpg Image:SScomic_elephantfortune.jpg Image:SScomic_elephanttired.jpg Image:Sscomic_emptycookie.jpg Image:SScomic_exerciseclumsy.jpg Image:SScomic_face.png Image:SScomic_feelingsrobot.jpg Image:SScomic_fingersclumsy.png Image:SScomic_firstafter.jpg Image:SScomic_fishopposites.jpg Image:SScomic_flower.jpg Image:SScomic_footprints.jpg Image:SScomic_fortunebody.jpg Image:SScomic_fortuneguessbird.jpg Image:SScomic_fortunepoliceman.jpg Image:SScomic_fortuneroll.jpg Image:SScomic_fortuneturtle.jpg Image:SScomic_froghop.png Image:SScomic_frogscloseto.png Image:SScomic_gardenclumsy.jpg Image:SScomic_guesssnake.jpg Image:SScomic_haltsnail.jpg Image:SScomic_happysadcookieoscar.jpg Image:SScomic_hardroughwet.png Image:SScomic_hatguessinggame.jpg Image:SScomic_herethereclumsy.jpg Image:SScomic_hocuspocus.jpg Image:SScomic_holeclumsy.png Image:SScomic_home.png Image:SScomic_houseslecture.png Image:SScomic_howmanycookies.jpg Image:SScomic_iice.jpg Image:SScomic_imaginecookies.jpg Image:SScomic_jasperjuliustrees.jpg Image:SScomic_juliusherethere.jpg Image:SScomic_juliushouse.jpg Image:SScomic_jumpfrogcan.jpg Image:SScomic_lines.jpg Image:SScomic_lionwalk.jpg Image:SScomic_litterworm.png Image:SScomic_littlebigcookie.png Image:SScomic_littleorbig.png Image:SScomic_madoscar.jpg Image:SScomic_makingsandwich.jpg Image:SScomic_monsterdifferent.jpg Image:SScomic_nearfarbigbird.jpg Image:SScomic_nearfarbird.jpg Image:Sscomic_nearfarbutterflyoscar.jpg Image:SScomic_nearfarclumsy.png Image:SScomic_numberfoods.jpg Image:SScomic_numberriddle.jpg Image:SScomic_onefewmany.jpg Image:SScomic_onoff.jpg Image:SScomic_openclang.jpg Image:SScomic_oscar4.png Image:SScomic_oscarnoise.jpg Image:SScomic_oscarsecret.jpg Image:SScomic_oscarwakeup.jpg Image:SScomic_pairsclumsy.jpg Image:SScomic_paintclumsy.png Image:SScomic_partsofthebody.jpg Image:SScomic_plantanimal.png Image:SScomic_pretend.jpg Image:SScomic_professorbody.jpg Image:SScomic_professorsame.png Image:SScomic_puddlebigbird.jpg Image:SScomic_rainfortune.jpg Image:SScomic_rockfortune.jpg Image:SScomic_rockpile.jpg Image:SScomic_roundandbouncy.jpg Image:SScomic_samedifferentcookie.jpg Image:SScomic_scaryspider.jpg Image:SScomic_seaclumsy.jpg Image:SScomic_shapeblob.jpg Image:SScomic_shapesnoisy.jpg Image:SScomic_skunkfortune.jpg Image:SScomic_snakeshapes.png Image:SScomic_soft.jpg Image:Sscomic_somemorenocookies.jpg Image:SScomic_soundsprof.jpg Image:SScomic_spiderover.png Image:Sscomic_spinozawebb.jpg Image:SScomic_square.png Image:SScomic_squareopposites.png Image:SScomic_stomps.jpg Image:SScomic_tails.png Image:SScomic_theregoes.jpg Image:SScomic_Tlecture.png Image:SScomic_tyrone.jpg Image:SScomic_wallacebig.jpg Image:SScomic_warmanimals.jpg Image:SScomic_whooshoscar.jpg Image:SScomic_wishgame.jpg SesameStreetcomicstripWishing.jpg International translations Image:Sesamespanish.jpg|Two Spanish language strips Image:Sesamespaincomic1.jpg|Castilian Spanish translation Image:Sesamespaincomic2.jpg|Castilian Spanish translation Image:1973-6-1.png Image:1973-6-2.png Image:1973-6-4.png Image:1973-6-5.png Image:1973-6-6.png Image:1973-6-7.png Image:1973-6-8.png Image:1973-6-9.png Image:1973-6-11.png Image:1973-6-12.png Image:1973-6-13.png Image:1973-6-14.png Image:1973-6-15.png Image:1973-6-16.png Image:1973-6-18.png Image:1973-6-19.png Image:1973-6-20.png Image:1973-6-21.png Image:1973-6-22.png Image:1973-6-23.png Image:1973-6-25.png Image:1973-6-26.png Image:1973-6-27.png Image:1973-6-29.png Image:1973-6-30.png Image:1973-7-16.png Image:1973-7-18.png Image:1973-7-19.png Image:1973-7-20.png Image:1973-7-21.png Image:1973-7-23.png Image:1973-7-24.png Image:1973-7-25.png Image:1973-7-26.png Image:1973-7-27.png Image:1973-8-6.png Image:1973-8-9.png Image:1973-8-10.png Image:1973-8-25.png Image:1973-8-28.png Image:1973-8-30.png Image:1973-9-1.png Image:1973-9-4.png Image:1973-9-5.png Image:1973-9-6.png Image:1973-9-8.png Image:1973-9-10.png Image:1973-9-12.png Image:1973-9-13.png Image:1973-9-14.png Image:1973-9-15.png Image:1973-10-1.png Image:1973-10-2.png Image:1973-10-8.png Image:1973-10-9.png Image:1973-10-10.png Image:1973-10-13.png Image:1973-10-15.png Image:1973-10-16.png Image:1973-10-17.png Image:1973-10-18.png Image:1973-10-19.png Image:1973-10-20.png Image:1973-10-22.png Image:1973-10-24.png Image:1973-10-25.png Image:1973-10-26.png Image:1973-10-27.png Image:1973-11-2.png Image:1973-11-3.png Image:1973-11-5.png Image:1973-11-7.png Image:1973-11-8.png Image:1973-11-9.png Image:1973-11-10.png Image:1973-11-12.png Image:1973-11-13.png Image:1973-11-15.png Image:1973-11-16.png Image:1973-11-19.png Image:1973-11-23.png Image:1973-11-26.png Image:1973-11-27.png Image:1973-11-28.png Image:1973-11-29.png Image:1973-11-30.png Image:1973-12-6.png Image:1973-12-11.png Image:1973-12-13.png Image:1973-12-14.png Image:1973-12-15.png Image:1973-12-18.png Image:1973-12-19.png Image:1973-12-21.png Image:1973-12-27.png Image:1973-12-31.png Image:1974-1-4.png Image:1974-1-7.png Image:1974-1-9.png Image:1974-1-10.png Image:1974-1-14.png Image:1974-1-15.png Image:1974-1-16.png Image:1974-1-17.png Image:1974-1-18.png Image:1974-1-19.png Image:1974-1-22.png Image:1974-1-23.png Image:1974-1-25.png Image:1974-1-28.png Image:1974-1-30.png Image:1974-1-31.png Image:1974-2-2.png Image:1974-2-4.png Image:1974-2-5.png Image:1974-2-7.png Image:1974-2-8.png Image:1974-2-11.png Image:1974-2-12.png Image:1974-2-13.png Image:1974-2-16.png Image:1974-2-17.png Image:1974-2-19.png Image:1974-2-20.png Image:1974-2-21.png Image:1974-2-22.png Image:1974-2-25.png Image:1974-2-27.png Image:1974-2-28.png Image:1974-3-1.png Image:1974-4-1.png Image:1974-4-2.png Image:1974-4-3.png Image:1974-4-4.png Image:1974-4-5.png Image:1974-4-6.png Image:1974-4-8.png Image:1974-4-9.png Image:1974-4-10.png Image:1974-4-11.png Image:1974-4-12.png Image:1974-4-16.png Image:1974-4-17.png Image:1974-4-18.png Image:1974-4-19.png Image:1974-4-20.png Image:1974-4-22.png Image:1974-4-23.png Image:1974-4-26.png Image:1974-4-27.png Image:1974-4-29.png Image:1974-4-30.png Image:1974-5-1.png Image:1974-5-3.png Image:1974-5-6.png Image:1974-5-8.png Image:1974-5-9.png Image:1974-5-10.png Image:1974-5-11.png Image:1974-5-13.png Image:1974-5-14.png Image:1974-5-15.png Image:1974-5-16.png Image:1974-5-17.png Image:1974-5-20.png Image:1974-5-21.png Image:1974-5-22.png Image:1974-5-23.png Image:1974-5-25.png Image:1974-5-29.png Image:1974-7-2.png Image:1974-7-3.png Image:1974-7-4.png Image:1974-7-5.png Image:1974-7-6.png Image:1974-7-8.png Image:1974-7-9.png Image:1974-7-10.png Image:1974-7-12.png Image:1974-7-13.png Image:1974-7-15.png Image:1974-7-16.png Image:1974-7-17.png Image:1974-7-18.png Image:1974-7-19.png Image:1974-7-20.png Image:1974-7-22.png Image:1974-7-24.png Image:1974-7-25.png Image:1974-7-26.png Image:1974-7-29.png Image:1974-7-30.png Image:1974-7-31.png Image:1974-8-10.png Image:1974-8-13.png Image:1974-8-15.png Image:1974-8-21.png Image:1974-8-22.png Image:1974-8-26.png Image:1974-8-27.png Image:1974-8-31.png Image:1974-10-2.png Image:1974-10-3.png Image:1974-10-5.png Image:1974-10-7.png Image:1974-10-8.png Image:1974-10-10.png Image:1974-10-11.png Image:1974-10-14.png Image:1974-10-15.png Image:1974-10-16.png Image:1974-10-17.png Image:1974-10-19.png Image:1974-10-21.png Image:1974-10-22.png Image:1974-10-22_1.png Image:1974-10-23.png Image:1974-10-24.png Image:1974-10-28.png Image:1974-10-29.png Image:1974-10-30.png Image:1974-11-7.png Image:1974-11-9.png Image:1974-11-13.png Image:1974-11-14.png Image:1974-11-15.png Image:1974-11-16.png Image:1974-11-18.png Image:1974-11-28.png Image:1974-12-6.png Image:1974-12-7.png Image:1974-12-9.png Image:1974-12-10.png Image:1974-12-14.png Image:1974-12-19.png Image:1974-12-24.png Image:1974-12-25.png Image:1974-12-27.png Image:1974-12-31.png Image:1975-2-18.png Image:1975-2-20.png Image:1975-2-24.png Image:1975-3-18.png Image:1975-4-1.png Image:1975-4-3.png Image:1975-4-12.png Image:1975-4-19.png Image:1975-4-21.png Image:1975-4-23.png Image:1975-4-24.png Image:1975-4-29.png Image:1975-6-3.png Image:1975-6-6.png Image:1975-6-7.png Image:1975-6-10.png Image:1975-6-11.png Image:1975-6-12.png Image:1975-6-14.png Image:1975-6-16.png Image:1975-6-18.png Image:1975-6-20.png Image:1975-6-21.png Image:1975-6-23.png Image:1975-6-24.png Image:1975-6-26.png Image:1975-6-27.png Image:1975-6-28.png Image:1975-6-30.png Image:1975-7-2.png Image:1975-7-4.png Image:1975-7-5.png Image:1975-7-7.png Image:1975-7-9.png Image:1975-7-10.png Image:1975-7-11.png Image:1975-7-12.png Image:1975-7-14.png Image:1975-7-15.png Image:1975-7-17.png Image:1975-7-19.png Image:1975-7-23.png Image:1975-7-24.png Image:1975-7-25.png Image:1975-7-26.png Image:1975-7-28.png Image:1975-7-29.png Image:1975-7-30.png Image:1975-7-31.png Image:1975-8-19.png Image:1975-8-20.png Image:1975-8-22.png Image:1975-8-23.png Image:1975-8-25.png Image:1975-9-3.png Image:1975-9-4.png Image:1975-9-6.png Image:1975-9-8.png Image:1975-9-9.png Image:1975-9-11.png Image:1975-9-13.png Image:1975-9-16.png Image:1975-9-18.png Image:1975-9-19.png Image:1975-9-22.png Image:1975-9-24.png Image:1975-9-25.png Image:1975-9-26.png Image:1975-9-27.png Image:1975-9-30.png Image:1975-10-3.png Image:1975-10-4.png Image:1975-10-6.png Image:1975-10-7.png Image:1975-10-8.png Image:1975-10-9.png Image:1975-10-10.png Image:1975-10-11.png Image:1975-10-14.png Image:1975-10-18.png Image:1975-10-20.png Image:1975-10-21.png Image:1975-10-23.png Image:1975-10-24.png Image:1975-10-25.png Image:1975-10-27.png Image:1975-10-28.png Image:1975-10-29.png Image:1975-10-30.png Image:1975-11-5.png Image:1975-11-15.png Image:1975-11-18.png Image:1975-11-26.png Image:1975-12-2.png Image:1975-12-3.png Image:1975-12-4.png Image:1975-12-5.png Image:1975-12-6.png Image:1975-12-9.png Image:1975-12-10.png Image:1975-12-12.png Image:1975-12-13.png Image:1975-12-15.png Image:1975-12-16.png Image:1975-12-17.png Image:1975-12-20.png Image:1975-12-22.png Image:1975-12-23.png Image:1975-12-25.png Image:1975-12-27.png Image:1975-12-30.png Image:1976-1-3.png Image:1976-1-7.png Image:1976-1-12.png Image:1976-1-14.png Image:1976-1-15.png Image:1976-1-17.png Image:1976-1-20.png Image:1976-1-21.png Image:1976-1-27.png Image:1976-1-29.png Image:1976-2-2.png Image:1976-2-4.png Image:1976-2-9.png Image:1976-2-10.png Image:1976-2-11.png Image:1976-2-12.png Image:1976-2-13.png Image:1976-2-14.png Image:1976-2-17.png Image:1976-2-18.png Image:1976-2-25.png Image:1976-2-26.png Image:1976-2-28.png Image:1976-3-2.png Image:1976-3-3.png Image:1976-3-4.png Image:1976-3-5.png Image:1976-3-8.png Image:1976-3-9.png Image:1976-3-11.png Image:1976-3-15.png Image:1976-3-16.png Image:1976-3-17.png Image:1976-3-18.png Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics